infinity_succfandomcom-20200215-history
Chief Gallo
"Did you buy your yearbook?" -Gay Rallo Gay Rallo is a Voidspawn and a member of Southwest's digital production team, which produces the show Rout(e) 131. He also hosts their spin-off show, Gay on the Street. Rallo was once associated with the High council of the Forty-Two Realms, as well as the Order of the Shroud. After the 6th Multiversal Conflict, his memories were erased as he was banished to Realm 0, and subsequently, Earth. In exile, he was given a new name, as his real one would destroy the minds of any corporeal entity who hears it. Biography Early Life Long before the realms had established the Multidimensional Coalition, Gay Rallo materialized from pure void essence, taking a formless, gender-less consciousness. As the first sentient being in the 42nd Realm to be created, he spent billions of years drifting through the black nothingness that is his dimension, learning its properties through long observations. Eventually, he learned to manipulate the very essence that created him, which allowed him to synthesize new minds like him. On XJ-923531 (MDC Calendar), the freighter craft MDCS Avadora accidentally entered the Void after its Breacher Drive malfunctioned. This lead to the discovery of the 42nd Realm. After Gay Rallo assumed a physical form to communicate, his people were recognized as a new empire and he was given a seat at the High Council. The 6th Multiversal Conflict After gaining a position in the High Council of the Forty-Two Realms, Rallo developed a deep desire for more power, and waged a war across all known universes, taking his own people to form the Order of the Shroud. Despite the combined efforts of the MDC, many worlds fell and trillions of lives were lost. Using his flagship, the Denouement, Rallo consumed the remains of all who opposed him, using it as fuel and resources to build the largest armada in the multiverse. The Destruction of Nigrah In the second-to-last century leading up to the end of the war, Rallo invaded dimension 35, Nigrah. Because of the Nigrans' similar nature to the Voidspawn, he channeled the dark energy of Dimension 42 to corrupt them, expanding his army. The fleets of the Multidimensional Coalition Navy attempted to defend the Nigrans' homeworld of Africa against his invasion, but the resulting battle lead to heavy losses. However, the shaman Chukwu was able to cast a teleportation spell on a piece of Africa before it was destroyed. The spell randomly sent this piece to the planet Earth of Dimension 0. As this event happened millions of years ago (due to the relative time differences between Dimension 0 and the multiverse), this event was lost in history. The descendants of the Nigran people (known as Africans) retain no memory of their former home. Ascendance Into the Aeternal One After absorbing the essence of countless worlds, and the total annihilation of Nigrah, Gay Rallo had gathered enough essence to reach his final form, the Aeternal One. After achieving nearly infinite power, he breached the defenses of Dimension 1, which held the MDC's main base of operations. As he approached the capital planet of Lasleon, Rallo consumed Doth 832, one of its moons. Doth was the home of the MDCN's largest dry docks and the #1 Korean Barbecue Restaurant in all of the 42 realms. Angered, the High Councillor of the MDC, Randy, made the decision to activate the God Console, an ancient device left behind by the Bruhs, enigmatic former inhabitants of the multiverse. Activation of the God Console and Gay Rallo's Banishment "The battle is won, but what was the cost? The garlic pork belly is all but lost." -Randy As prophesied, High Councillor Randy was granted the ancient powers of Creative Mode as he activated the God Console. His power equal to the Aeternal One's, he engaged in an intense battle, which ended in Gay Rallo's defeat. Weakened, the MDC captured him and used their sophisticated technologies to suppress his power and erase his memories. For his war crimes, he was sentenced to eternal exile, and banished to Earth, where he gained a new form and name.